beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade
CAN: YTV |SeasonBefore=Beyblade: Metal Fury |SeasonAfter=BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz }} BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade,http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BeyWheelz-Anime-Side-Series commonly referred to as BeyWheelz is a anime mini-series based on the |side-toyline, Hasbro toyline, BeyWheelz. It was commissioned by Nelvana and is produced by Synergy SP and d-rights. The series does not follow the Metal Saga and instead takes place in a completely different universe where Bladers are called Wheelers and use BeyWheelz, fly-wheel versions of existing Beyblades. It was created due to the fact, Beyblade: Metal Fury was cut to thirteen minutes beginning with its 27th episode, The Lion Going Into The Wilderness in order to share its time-slot with Cross Fight B-Daman. With this as a backdrop, all international versions of Metal Fury will consist of 39 thirty-minute episodes with BeyWheelz as an extra 13-episodes to finish off the series with 52 episodes. It premiered on August 11, 2012 on Cartoon Network at 9:00 AM with its first two episodes, New Generation and The Dominators Attack!. Plot The exciting new BEYWHEELZ chapter, which takes place in the futuristic city of Destection, where our hero, Sho, is champion of the BEYWHEELZ World Tournament! This peaceful city is home to exciting and challenging battles between friends and allies until suddenly the city is attacked by an evil BEYWHEELZ army called the Dominators. List of characters Protagonists: *Sho Tenma *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Covey Horn *Marche Ovis *Nicole Spears Antagonists: *Leader A *Leader B *Odin *Glen *Sting *Jake *Gigante *David *Ryan Gladstone *Mathew *Lucy List of episodes :Main article: List of BeyWheelz episodes First season (13 episodes) #''New Generation'' #''The Dominators Attack!'' #''The Fateful Tag-Team Battle!'' #''The Wheeler of the Wilderness'' #''Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix'' #''Judgement Bey Begins!'' #''The Law of the Dominators'' #''Avenger on the Ice'' #''The Phoenix vs. The White Dragon'' #''Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit'' #''The Shocking Truth'' #''The Wheeler Bond'' #''A New World'' Season 2 (BeyRaiderz) BeyWheelz has originally been confirmed for another season of thirteen episodes to fill the gap created by the Beyblade: Shogun Steel episodes. While for a few months there was a lot of speculation over the season being cancelled, due to none of the announced series names mentioning Beywheelz, on October 2nd 2013 a promotional picture surfaced, featuring the protagonist Sho Tenma. Thereby BeyRaiderz was confirmed as the second Beywheelz season. Development The BeyWheelz series was unveiled at Hasbro's place at the 2012 Toy Fair as a poster of concept art. Information was issued at the event, including that a BeyWheelz toyline would exist, and that this anime would last for thirteen episodes, to fill in for the 13 episodes that were missing from the Beyblade: Metal Fury season. BeyWheelz will air before Metal Fury starts, and is considered episodes 142-154http://www.nelvana.com/show/218/beywheelz of the Metal Saga in the English dub. The series features new characters, and is unrelated to the previous anime. Various characters pay much resemblance to Metal Saga characters, such as Yuki Mizusawa, Benkei Hanawa, and Reiji Mizuchi. Cast *Christopher Jacot as Sho Tenma *Austin Dilulio as Jin Ryu *Zachary Bennett as Leon Fierce *Scott Beaudin as Covey Horn *Krystal Meadows as Marche Ovis *Ashley Botting as Nicole Spears *Julian DeZotti as Mathew & Leader A *Linda Ballantyne as Lucy & Leader B *Jonathan Wilson as Odin *Jason Deline as Glen *Kris Ferguson as Sting *Will Bowes as Jake *Cle Bennett as Gigante *Lou Attia as David *Andrew Sabiston as Ryan Gladstone *Brian West as DJ *James Hartnett as George *Nathaniel Stephenson as Ken *Milton Barnes as Ringside *Cory Doran as Tom *Garth Naumoff as Narrator Trivia * The Italian version of Beywheelz uses the original Japanese OP & ED (Video only), while the audio is the Italian Metal Fight Beyblade song "Beyblade Metal" they used for the entire Metal Saga. Also, the series has not yet aired in Japan as of yet. Gallery References Category:Cyborg Sage